


Adventures in Parenting and Babysitting

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: Love and Magic [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have tackled threats against the Earth that have been beyond their understanding; now they face a greater challenge: parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Original Title: Babysitting with the Avengers  
> New Title: Adventures in Parenting and Babysitting  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, characters Property of Marvel and Disney. 
> 
> Okay, back for another ScarletAmerica fic, and this time we have the other Avengers trying to cope with the twins. This follows on from my other fic Consequences. 
> 
> Firstly, Princess Milena and Thor.

Chapter One

“Daddy,” a small voice called. Steve woke and blinked away the sleep from his eyes to find his four-year-old daughter Milena standing there in her pyjamas and staring at him.

“What is it sweetie?” he asked groggily.

“I want to play princess.”

“Milena, it’s half six in the morning, and Daddy got in late last night.”

“But Daddy!” she pleaded and she attempted to climb onto the bed. In her bid to get her father to co-operate, she sat directly on his chest and he let out a sharp breath. She was getting rather heavy even for him. “I want to play.”

“Milena Rose, if you wake your mother up-”

“But-“

“No buts. Go back to bed and I will play with you in a couple hours.” He picked her up, groaned a little due to the pain in his back, and took her back to the room she shared with her twin brother James. He was still fast asleep. Milena on the other hand sulked and folded her arms when she was put back into bed. “I love you sweetie. Go back to sleep and I promise I will play with you in a couple hours. You can mess with my hair and everything.”

He kissed her head as she lay down. Back in his own bed, he wrapped his arm around his wife and stroked her rounded belly with his hand. She stirred a little at the sudden weight but soon settled when he kissed her neck, “Steve, what time is it?”

“It’s early Wanda. Go back to sleep.”

-o-

Milena had all the stubbornness of her mother when it came to being told what to do. She was also quite bright so she knew that trying to convince her father to play with her was not going to work. Instead, she tried the man who was lying on the sofa and snoring loudly.

Milena stared at her Uncle Thor for a moment before poking him gently. Thor’s eyes snapped awake and he grumbled, “Young Milena, why are you up at this early hour?”

“I want to play princesses.”

“Ah, I do believe that is a reasonable explanation. So what duties do you have today?”

“Make cakes. You need shiny shield and I want to play with your hair.”

“Ah, my lady, it would be my pleasure.”

Thor had a surprising amount of patience given that a four year old was practically pulling his hair and her braiding skills held a lot to be desired. As well, she had subjected his golden locks to clips, hair bobbles and bobby pins to the point where he looked a mess. As well, she was a bossy little thing, something which clearly came from Steve.

“Not the purple one the pink one!” she complained when he handed her a dress

“I believe you look far prettier in the purple,” Thor retorted. The little girl pouted and Thor relented.

“Now, shield.”

She grabbed cardboard and tin foil that Thor had gotten for her and she shakily draw a diamond shape that looked lopsided. Thor took it upon himself to cut the shape out for her and wrap it in foil.

“How does that look?” he asked presenting it too her.

“Good. Now, we need to fight the dragon. Ahh!” she yelled running away from the imagery creature while Thor grabbed his hammer. He swished it around, hitting the invisible dragon and proclaiming that he was the mighty Thor.

All the noise and commotion had woken Steve and he had come into the living room to find his friend looking as though a madman had styled his hair, and his daughter yelling and dressed in a mismatch of clothes.

“Milena,” he said with his voice slightly raised. Milena bowed her head a little, the same as she always did when her father had that tone. “I thought I told you to wait.”

“Alas Steve, she was insistent and I was more than willing to be at service to a fine maiden,” Thor defended the little girl.

Steve rolled his eyes but could not help but smile, “Right but what are you going to do about that hair?”

“I like it,” Milena imputed as she ran over for a hug from her father.

“I know you do. I can’t imagine that the mighty Thor will be taken seriously with hair like that.”

“It is rather frightening though,” Thor pointed out.

“That it is,” Steve responded as he kissed Milena’s cheek.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A constant sound that came from everyone was, “James, no.”

Once or twice, Tony has had to prevent the four-year-old from turning a laser on. Bucky had stopped him from climbing over the balcony of the Avengers Tower. Clint had to stop him from setting off one of the explosive arrows. Then Natasha had to save him from a blackberry bush. The kid had a knack for getting into dangerous situations, which Bucky had attributed to Steve’s recklessness. Whether it was an older kid who stole his sister’s lunch money or a cliff, James showed no fear.

Which then resulted in a situation where James was standing at the top of the stairs of his new home holding a skateboard while Natasha faced off with her godson at the bottom. She and Bucky were meant to be keeping an eye on the twins while Wanda and Steve were having a date night

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

“I am skating down the stairs Aunty Nat,” James replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And why would you want to do that?”

“Because it looks like fun.”

“It also looks very dangerous.”

“But Aunty Nat, Uncle Bucky said I could.”

“Did he really?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, I’ll go ask him.”

Natasha moved towards the kitchen to asked Bucky the question. Before she could even open her mouth, they heard a crash down the stairs and then a yelp of pain. Natasha and Bucky came running into the hallway to find James on the floor, whimpering in pain and with what looked to be a sizable cut on his head.

Immediately, Natasha rushed him to the hospital with what turned out to be a broken arm and a few scrapes. He returned later looking as though the whole incident had not phased him at all.

“You really are something James Pietro Rogers,” Natasha commented as they got through the front door.

“Can I go have ice cream?”

“No because you did not listen to what I said.”

“Please. If Mila can have some then I can.”

“She did not throw herself down the stairs when told not to.”

“You never said I couldn’t. You just said that it looked dangerous.”

Natasha smirked and shook her head, “Smartass.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Wanda's blood pressure had skyrocketed in the last three weeks and her doctor had put her on bed rest to prevent it turning into pre-eclampsia. It was almost like deja vu since a similar instance occurred when she was carrying the twins, though she was close enough to giving birth then. She still had another six weeks on this pregnancy and the little girl in her belly was already proving to be just as troublesome as her older siblings. 

Speak of the devil, Milena had fallen ill as well. She had arrived home from school lethargic and listless and spent the best part of two days curled up in her bed. Wanda felt bad because all she wanted to do is take care of her little girl yet her restricted activity meant that she could not really do all the things she wanted to do. 

So if Mum could not come to Milena, Milena was coming to Mum. The little girl climbed into her parents' bed with a book and stared her bright blue eyes at her mother. 

"Hi Angel," Wanda whispered giving a kiss on her blonde head. "You feel better?" 

"Bit." 

"Well, your mum is not doing to well either my love. Your baby sister is giving me some grief." 

Milena's small hands went to her mother's belly. She had really been interested with the growth of her mother's stomach, curious as to how there was a baby in there. A little foot kicked Milena's hand and her blue eyes went wide. 

Wanda smiled at her little girl's wonder. She hated being pregnant but her children would always be worth the pain. It was a quiet moment before James bounced in with all the energy of the Duracell Bunny.  Since his arm had been freed from his cast, James had returned to his exuberant behaviour. Granted, he had not attempted to do any stunts down the stairs again. 

He climbed into the bed and snuggled up on Wanda's other side. His dark hair poked out the covers. His hands joined his sister's on his mother's stomach. He then felt his unborn sister kick. Even though the twins would not develop the advance abilities their parents have, some of it did pass down. 

James only had mild telepathy. He did not have the emotive aspect of this or could throw energy balls like his mother. Milena was just fast enough to pass for realistic. Steve was still faster than her. 

Wanda had accounted for not being able to sense James in her womb on account he was blocking her out. Granted the first doctor should have spotted him sooner, but Wanda had felt guilty that she did not feel her son sooner, especially when she listened to Milena's little dreams time and time again. 

"What's she thinking?" Wanda asked. 

"She's dreaming." 

"I thought so." Milena held up her book. "Okay, story time." 

Wanda sat up, the twins curled up beside her and listened intently. Wanda had to roll her eyes. The book that Milena had chosen was an Avengers children's book. Why they thought this was a good idea was beyond Wanda's understanding. Still, James and Milena enjoyed it, especially the little love subplot between Captain America and Scarlet Witch. If only they really knew, Wanda thought. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Wanda had to go to the hospital in order to get induced. Her blood pressure was creeping higher so the doctor thought it would be safer for her to deliver now than run the risk of the pregnancy becoming overdue.  

This left the twins with Tony, Pepper and Bruce while the other Avengers were on missions. It was not too bad though as the twins did get some company in the form of Pepper and Tony's adopted son Daniel.  

Only Milena was not really up for playing and kept herself on a chair with her cuddly duck. Bruce went and sat with her to see if she was okay. Milena just nodded. Her little platted blonde head looked down at her duck. 

"You worried about your mom?" Bruce asked. Milena shrugged. "Your mum is a tough woman. She'll be in and out of hospital in no time." 

-o-

The next night, it was war between Bruce and Milena as she sulked at the green stuff in her special food bowl. He always forgot how picky this tiny human could be. Tony observed this and thought that a Chitauri army was less difficult to stand off against than Milena Rogers. 

She was sitting cross-armed, glaring and scowling. James and Daniel had been freed to go play. Milena was not playing ball with the adults, who really were just trying to help. 

"You know there are kids in Africa that would be grateful to have food like this," Bruce asserted.

"Well, why don't you send it to them then?" she snapped back. 

Tony snorted into his coffee. Bruce rolled his eyes and let Milena go. She went to the living room, and sat and watched James and Daniel played with Lego. Pepper looked at the little girl and sat next to her. 

"You okay sweetie?" 

"I want Mommy." 

"She's in the hospital. She'll come home with your baby sister." 

Milena wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She rocked back and forth slightly. Milena looked over at the elevator for a second and the door opened to reveal Steve and Wanda, who was holding onto a tiny pink bundle. 

"Mommy!" Milena exclaimed as she ran over to her parents, closely followed by James. Steve caught Milena in his arms before she could collide with Wanda. 

"Easy there sweetheart," Steve said as he kissed Milena's cheek. James had wrapped his arms around Steve's legs. "Come on you two, your baby sister is waiting to meet you." 

Wanda sat down on the sofa, cradling a wrinkle-faced little girl. Milena looked at her baby sister rather intrigued, as did James. 

"Okay everyone, this is Evelyn Margaret Rogers," Wanda announced. 

"She's pretty," James commented. 

"We think so too buddy," Steve said kissing the top of his son's dark head. 

Milena shuffled closer and kissed the top of Evelyn's head. If her parents had any worries about their older children rejecting their youngest, they were ceased at that moment. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Wanda was stressed. Between Evelyn screaming thanks to teeth pushing through her gums and Milena playing 'pop stars' with her best friend Abby, she was getting a splitting headache. None of this was helped by the lack of sleep.

"Come on my love. I know. I know," Wanda said trying to sooth the baby who was screaming her lungs out. She looked across the kitchen and sighed. "Girls, can you play out in the garden? It's just that I'm trying to get Evie to sleep."

"Why is she so loud?" Abby asked.

"She is in a bit of pain at the moment. She's teething you see. Though to be fair, Milena was louder. Probably explains a lot."

"I wasn't," Milena insisted.

"You were. Trust me. Now outside the pair of you." Once both girls were outside, Wanda started to bounce Evelyn in order to settle her. Only Evelyn decided to spit up on Wanda's shirt. "Oh fantastic. Thanks Evie."

"What has she done?" Bucky asked shouting from the hall way.

"She's just spat up on me."

"Thought you would be used to that by now.," he commented coming into the kitchen. "You need me to look after the girls while you take a shower?"

"Do I really look that bad?"

"No, it's just that you have some spit-up in your hair."

Wand looked at her hair and groaned. She really knew better than not to tie her hair back, especially after an incident when James had a huge spit-up as a baby and it got into her hair. She never knew how such tiny people could produce so much spit-up.

"Great. Yes, thank you Bucky. I should not be too long and Steve should be back with James soon. There's bottles of breast milk in the fridge if Evie gets hungry. Milena and Abby have already eaten. If they give you the sad puppy eyes, don't fall for it."

"Sad puppy eyes?"

"Mila has Steve's eyes. You know what I mean."

"Good point."

Bucky took the baby and Wanda went upstairs. Holding onto Evelyn surprised him. She was a very chubby baby and she weighed absolutely nothing in arms. The baby blinked at him and it slightly weirded Bucky out how similar Evelyn looked to Steve, especially the stubborn nature of her blue eyes.

"Uncle Bucky," Milena said coming into the kitchen.

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

-o-

"I don't understand how could we have lost that game," James complained as he and Steve got out the car.

"Well, sometimes James, defeat is good for the soul," Steve said. "Look, you played well today so how about after dinner you can have some ice cream."

"Yeah." Steve opened the front door and immediately Milena came running to greet him as usual. "Hey sweetheart, you have a good day?"

"Yep. Uncle Bucky is playing tea parties with me and Abby."

Steve had to see this and found Bucky sitting at the tiny children's table with plastic cups and a floral hat on his head. Steve fought the urge to laugh at his best friend's face which just screamed, "Help me."

"You having fun there Buck?"

"The time of my life."

"Where's Evelyn?"

"Asleep in the porta-crib."

Steve went into the living room and found Evelyn sleeping soundly. He lifted her up anyway as he had not had any cuddle time with his younger daughter yet. Thankfully, she didn't stir much, only to snuggle her face into Steve's chest.

"I think Uncle Bucky needs saving don't you?" he whispered to the baby. Steve walked into the kitchen and told Milena and Abby, "Okay Abby, time to get ready to go home. Milena, bath."

"But-" Milena began to protest but Steve raised his eyebrows. "Fine."

"How do you do it?" Bucky asked.

"It's easier to cut her off before she protests. Where's Wanda?"

"She went to have a shower. Evelyn puked on her."

"So did you have fun?"

"Girls talk about strange things when they're little."

"All little kids do. I had James tell me about what being polite means the other week while playing catch."

"What did he say?"

"When we say something nice, even when we don’t mean it at all, that’s called being polite, right?" James asked.

"I think that's it," Bucky chuckled.

"Does this mean I can't tell Uncle Tony his beard looks stupid?"

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

“You look really pretty Mommy,” Milena commented as she walked into the kitchen where Wanda was dressed in a smart black dress and had her hair and makeup done. 

“Thank you sweetheart,” Wanda replied as she smiled at her daughter. _Cosmopolitan_ had requested an interview and the hair and makeup stylists were there to get her picture ready. “So, you and your brother going to behave while Mommy does her interview? I promise to take you to the cinema if you do.” 

“Okay. Can I sit with you?”

“Why?”

“I just want to.”

“Okay, just as long as you’re quiet.” Steve had taken James to his latest soccer match so he did not cause any chaos while the interview was taking place. Milena was at least sensible enough to draw and keep quiet. Wanda took Milena’s hand and they walked to the living room where the journalist Eleanor was waiting. “I hope you don’t mind Mila being here. She’ll just draw some pictures and have her headphones on.”

“Oh no problem. It’s nice that you want your daughter here. A lot of the parents I interview then to whisk them away on someone else. At least there is a legitimate reason why your son is not there,” Eleanor replied. “So, Wanda. You joined the Avengers back in 2015 and now you have two five year olds and an eight month old. How did you adjust to the change in two years?”

“It just turned out that way. Steve and I had planned on having children after we married but three months after we conceived the twins.”

“Well, you were married when they were born.”

“True.”

“So did you like being an Avenger?”

“I’m still an Avenger. Nothing really has changed but I haven’t been on duty since I found out I was carrying Evelyn. Once she’s a year old, I’ll be back on active duty. Running around between three children certainly helps with fitness.”

“Which matters to you more? Your children or your job?”

“Obviously my children. I do what I do because I want a better future for them. Being a mother is hard work, and being an Avenger is extremely hard work, but my children are always worth it.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Tony had offered to take the Rogers to Disney World in Florida for the day as he had been asked to open a new technologies based theme park and wanted to take Daniel with him and thought the Milena and James could be good company. So while Wanda stayed home with Evelyn, Steve took the twins to Florida. It would be their first trip away and James and Milena were looking forward to it, especially going to Disney World.

“How are we going to do this?” Steve asked as he tried to stop his daughter from running away. “They can’t go on the big rides.”

“There is Fantasy Land.” Tony replied. “That has the Dumbo ride which the little kids can go on.”

“As well as your much loathed ‘It’s a Small World’.”

Tony grumbled. When he was a kid, he accidently got stuck on ‘It’s a Small World’ and he had never wanted to hear the damn song ever again. “You can take the kids on it then while I open the park.”

“Fine, but you have to take them on the Dumbo ride.” By the time they had done all the suitable rides in Fantasy Land, Steve had gone to get some popcorn with James while Tony was keeping on Milena and Daniel, or he was supposed to. Instead he was texting on his phone. He only realised that they had disappeared when Steve came back and asked, “Where is Mila and Dan?”

-o-

“How could you have lost them?” Steve yelled as he ran around looking for a little blonde head while Tony was looking for a black head. 

“I don’t know. I turned my head for a second and then they were gone,” Tony answered. “You don’t think someone snatched them do you?”

Steve did not want to think like that, but they could not rule it out, especially since the theme park was so huge. He immediately ran to a park assistant and asked, “Excuse me, I am looking for my daughter. She’s five years old, has blonde hair, blue eyes. I don’t know if she was taken or just ran off.”

“Right, what is her name so I can put out an announcement?”

“Milena Rose Rogers. We’re also looking for her friend, Daniel Stark.”

At this point Steve was panicking. He really wanted not to think about the thought of Milena and Daniel being taken. Clutching James’s hand, Steve and Tony went to Main Street USA, only for James to announce, “Daddy, there is Mila and Danny!” Steve and Tony looked over to where James’s was pointing and saw Milena and Daniel in line to meet Mickey Mouse. Steve breathed a sigh of relief. James, on the other hand, yelled, “Mila!”

Milena looked up and saw her twin waving at her. Once she and Daniel had met the mouse, they returned to their respective fathers, unsure if they would be angry that they ran off.

“What happened?” Steve asked bending down to hug his daughter close.

“Milena wanted to go the bathroom but she did not want to go on her own,” Daniel answered.

“Well, at least you’re both safe,” Tony replied ruffling his son’s hair.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

“This is the third time this year we’ve had to come to the principal’s office this year,” Wanda commented as she and Steve walked through the school corridor. Yet again, James had been involved in a fight with one of the other boys. The first time was because he hit a boy who had stolen Milena’s milk money and the second time was over a kid hoarding the crayons. “He gets it from you, you know.”

“I know,” Steve replied. Steve never liked picking fights and he assumed that James was not intending to pick fights, but somewhere along the line fists would be thrown. Obviously Milena would always be there to stick up for her brother, but being the more introverted twin she was not one for confrontation. “So, since this is his third time, what do you suppose we do?”

“Well, the first time we banned him from the television for two nights, second time we took away his game console for the week, I suggest we ground him for a week.”

“To be fair, we don’t know the context…” Steve replied as they got to the office, only he felt as though he should eat his words when he saw that James had a black eye and that he looked ashamed.

“Mr and Mrs Rogers, good to see you again. Please sit down,” Principal Mangle instructed. Steve and Wanda sat in the chairs that surrounded their son. As well as a black eyes, he looked to have a few cuts. “So, James got into a fight again. However, from witness statements from other children, Milena, and James, it looks as though he was defending himself.”

Wanda looked to James and he did not seem ashamed that he had gotten into a fight, he seemed ashamed that he was beaten up for unclear reasons. “He wanted my bag, I said no and he hit me,” James admitted quietly.

“We have suspended the kid responsible for a week, and he will be in detention for a month when he comes back, and there he will have to write an apology letter.”

Back at home, Wanda was giving James a cuddle on the couch while they watched Milena try to encourage Evelyn to start walking. The ten-month-old was holding herself up by the coffee table but had not started to process of taking a few steps. Steve and Wanda had agreed that he could not be punished for something that he did not start.

“You know Jamie, you don’t have to be ashamed of getting beaten up. You at least tried to put up a fight,” she said stroking his dark hair.

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“No. I thought I was going to be but you clearly were not responsible. It’s probably a good thing you are like your father. You’ll never back down from a bully.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Steve was in a lot of pain when he woke up. What he had initially assumed was just a minor bruise was actually more wide spread than he thought. He was getting way too old to keep being thrown at buildings by large explosions. The laceration on his face was particularly nasty. It was so bad that Wanda ordered him using her ‘mom’ voice to stay in bed and rest. 

And Steve was actually thankful after taking some painkillers. His body was thankful for actually getting some rest for once. He never usually rested after missions; the last time he had rested was after the Battle of the Triskelion and that was well over eight years ago. Part of it was down to being a father of three children. The first night had been one restless series of checking of between Wanda and the twins, and it had not really changed in the five years since the birth of their first two children.

By four in the afternoon, he had slept for at least eight hours and he had felt much better. The door opened and Milena came in dressed in a white lab coat with a plastic stethoscope around her neck and a toy doctor’s kit. Her blonde pigtails bounced as she walked towards the bed.

“Hey sweetie,” he said. “How was school?”

“Fine, I guess. Mommy says you’re sick.” Milena opened her doctor’s kit and pulled out her plastic thermometer and ordered, “Open wide.”

Steve opened his mouth and Milena put the fake instrument under his tongue. After a minute, Milena took it out and shook her head.

“What’s the diagnosis Dr Rogers?” Steve asked.

“Not good. You need tablets.” Milena pulled out a tube of gummy sweets and took two out. “Take these.”

Steve took the sweets from her and ate the sweets with glee. Just then, Wanda came in folding her arms. “Milena Rose, what did I say about disturbing your father?”

“It’s fine Wanda; I was awake anyway,” Steve insisted.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not bad. Bit better. I think I am just grateful for the sleep.” Milena climbed onto the bed and offered Wanda two sweets. Wanda took them and ate them. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken and mash potatoes.”

“Sounds great.”

“Visiting hours are over, my patient needs rest,” Milena insisted pulling out a toy needle.  “I need to perform more tests.”

Wanda chuckled as she left the room. Steve outstretched his arm as Milena pretended to extract blood.

“So you want to be a doctor then?” Steve asked.

“Maybe. If fairy does not work out.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Evelyn babbled as she toddled into the kitchen. The birthday girl had only just started talking, even if ‘mommy’ was the only word she could say so it was unclear if she was calling for Wanda or just was babbling. In this case, she was just babbling to herself.

Wanda smiled and put the mixing bowl down so she could bend down, lift Evelyn up and kiss her on the cheek. Evelyn giggled and wrapped her chubby arms around Wanda’s neck.

“How are you today?” she asked. “You know that one year ago you were born? You were very little.”

“She was a turkey compared to the twins,” Steve commented. “Eight pounds, five ounces. I’m surprised you weren’t as big as you were when carrying the twins.”

Wanda lightly swatted him on the shoulder. “Anyway, you got the camera ready?”

“Yeah, ready to document the birthday party. How is the cake coming?”

“Not too bad. Though I should have considered buying the cake instead.”

“Well, you are a good baker and we want the best for Evie.”

“Anyway, what time is everyone getting here?”

“Soon. Just need to keep the twins at bay.”

“Have fun with that.” 

Wanda finished in the kitchen and Steve hung up the decorations in the living room. Soon the guests had arrived and Steve began to record footage. He was trying to salvage memories for his children since he had so few. He was doing a pan shot around the decorated living room when he saw James sitting on the bottom step.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?”

“I don’t feel well.”

Steve stopped recording, put the camera down and went to feel James’s forehead. “You are burning up.” Steve then noticed two red spots on the side of James’s neck. “I think I know what’s wrong. Chicken Pox.”

“I’m turning into a chicken?”

“No, but you are contagious. You’re going to miss the party I’m afraid.”

“But-“

“No buts. PJs then bed. I’ll being you something to drink in a second.” James sulked up the stairs while Steve went to Wanda to explain the situation. “I’ll check Mila in a moment.”

“She probably has it. They’re never apart. Besides. Pepper called. Turns out Daniel has it and so does Tony.”

Steve snorted. “Bet he’s loving that.”

He then noticed a rash on Wanda’s hand. “What?”

“Wanda have you ever had Chicken Pox?”

“Don’t think so. Pietro did, but Mum separated us.”

“Um, Wanda, Doll. You might want to get to bed as well.”

-o-

“You running this party yourself?” Natasha asked.

“Well, considering that Wanda was making all the food, which is probably contagious now, Sam and Bucky have had to go out and get party food. She’s upset she’s missing the party.”

“Well, you could always film it for her.”

“I think she’s more upset that when Evie eventually sees the film she’ll notice that her mom, brother and sister aren’t there.”

“I have an idea.” Natasha went up the stairs. Wanda, James and Milena were tucked up in bed with oven mitts on their hands. Their rashes had spread to their faces and Natasha tried not to laugh. “You look great all things considered.”

“How is it down there?” Wanda asked.

“Bucky and Sam are getting the food. Stark sends his regards.”

“He’s having a laugh right?”

“No. Pepper sent a video and he’s suffering. So, I hear you’re depressed over missing Evie’s party.”

“I’m not depressed. I just feel bad that I can’t celebrate with her.”

“Well, I have an idea. James and Mila, do you want to join?”

“Yeah.”

-o-

An hour later, Steve was watching as Evelyn opened her presents. She adored the toys, especially the toddler tricycle. He could not help but smile at her glee as Sam helped her onto the tricycle. There was a moment he had to record for Wanda to see.

Natasha meanwhile got her phone out, attached it to the television.  Bucky then fame out of the kitchen with the bunny cake and Natasha switched on the video of Wanda and the twins singing Happy Birthday.

Evelyn squealed and ran to the television screen. Steve captured the moment with a smile as she babbled, “Mommy!”

“Thanks Nat,” he whispered.

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
